


I Hold Your Hand In Mine

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Finrod leaves Sauron's dungeon alive, and lives even as his friends die and all that is left to him is Beren's hand.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	I Hold Your Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of holding your hand in mine thread on Ao3.

Finrod leaves the dungeons draped across Huan’s back, unconscious but still alive. Somehow he stays alive until after Huan dies - Beren dies - Luthien dies and does not return.

He explains until his throat is sore and his wounds ache. Beren’s hand, still holding the Silmaril as it had when it was cut from the wolf’s belly, rests between he and Thingol.

Thingol speaks of setting the Silmaril in a necklace.

Finrod nods until Thingol leaves to sit with his daughter’s body, the Silmaril entrusted to his nephew that was betrayed.

Finrod waits a moment, and then rises from his bed.

He will take the hand and Silmaril, he decides, and go to see an elf missing a hand.

He will leave the Silmaril there, he decides further, and not hold Curufin and Celegorm’s actions against his eldest cousin. Perhaps the oath will sleep longer with one Silmaril in Maedhros’ grasp. Perhaps it will not, but Finrod knows his half-cousins will not rest long if Thingol holds a Silmaril.

And then, when the Silmaril is safely in Maedhros’ hand and no one but Finrod is to blame for it, he will take Beren’s hand with him to where he met Balan.

Nóm will die there, he thinks, as Felagund died when he was thrown from his caves and Ingoldo and Findaráto were lost to Thingol’s ban.

Perhaps Finrod will die there too. Perhaps he will stand and walk back to Maedhros’ halls, having buried the last part of his friend.

Perhaps.


End file.
